The Path to Greatness
by Vongola Princessa
Summary: In which Sawada Nana isn't as airheaded as she seems and how Tsuna became the great Vongola Decimo the world has come to know. "Don't worry little Tsu-Kun, Mama will always be here for you."
1. Prologue

The Path to Greatness

In which Sawada Nana isn't as airheaded as she seems and how Tsuna became the great Vongola Decimo the world has come to know.

* * *

| PROLOGUE |

Nana, formerly known as Killer Maiden in the underground world, retired at the early age of 22 to settle down in little 'ole Namimori, Japan. She chose Japan for obvious reasons, it was time for her to return to her roots of the Land of the Rising Sun. Namimori was something more spontaneous, it was almost an unplottable piece of land hidden behind the bright city lights. Nana instantly fell in love with the peaceful, little town, it was the perfect place to start anew. A few forged signatures, a fake background, and a charming smile, and thus began ditzy Fukui Nana of Osaka who was raised by her great aunt after the death of her parents. Fukui Nana wanted to live independently and not be a burden on her great aunt so she moved to Namimori. With doe-like, watery eyes and an adorable pout, Fukui Nana won the hearts of Namimori.

Nana lived in a small apartment, while she did have a lot of money left over from her past occupation; she decided to get a job to keep an image to the town. She began to work part time at the local coffee shop, where for some odd reason, she was never allowed to make any of the coffee, but her pastries were to die for. Not literally, of course, but for Nana's skills, she was quite proud of her ability to easily adapt and cook non-poisoned food. While a great chef, Nana's coffee were always subpar, not that any of her co-workers would tell it to Nana's face.

And it was there, in that small town coffee shop that Fukui Nana met Sawada Iemitsu and fell.

It was like an old romance movie, time stood still and it felt like it was only the two of them in the room, and just like slow motion, Nana tripped, spilling the contents of the tray all over him.

Her brown eyes widened in fear, but looking up at his handsome, chiseled, smiling face, she knew everything was going to be okay.

She fussed over him, attempting to clean his soiled clothing, but he only held her wrist with one hand, and the other hand held her chin, softly pointing it to him. His voice was deep and smooth like velvet, sending shivers down her back.

"What is a sweet _bella_ like you, doing in this town?"

Upon closer examinations, Nana knew exactly who he was. The pale blonde hair, clear blue eyes, and definitely brand name suit, it was none other than the Young Lion of Vongola, Sawada Iemitsu. Damn, Nana thought to herself, she really couldn't escape the mafia, could she. But wow, hearing his baritone Italian was like sweet honey to her ears, she couldn't help but blush prettily and fall a bit more into his arms.

Like that, he swept her off her feet, waited for her shifts to be over just to walk her back to her apartment, and soon he was kneeling on one knee asking for her hand in marriage.

Then she was pregnant.

It was the happiest moment of their lives.

And then he started to disappear more frequently.

She understood, but she wished she didn't. She wished he was there to hold her during her morning sickness. She wished he was there to see the life growing in her. She wished he was there to help her pick out toys and baby clothes.

But he wasn't.

It wasn't his fault, she reasoned, but a small voice in the back of her head told her that she was an idiot for falling in love with a mafia man. She knew, oh, she knew very well, it was always _familigia_ over family, but somewhere the hopeless romantic in her thought she could change a mafia man's way.

Then came the birth of Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Sawada Nana was sure _this_ was the happiest moment of her life.

"Don't worry little Tsu-kun, Mama will always be here for you."

* * *

*Fukui - means fortunate, and I chose this as Nana's fake last name because she is fortunate to be able to escape the mafia world and such

Wah, a new story! I have each chapter planned out for once, yay! It's going to be about 11 chapters max :~) Tell me what ya think in the reviews!


	2. Lesson 1

The Path to Greatness

In which Sawada Nana isn't as airheaded as she seems and how Tsuna became the great Vongola Decimo the world has come to know.

* * *

| LESSON ONE |

"_Being strong isn't something that is always physical."_

"Okaa-san, do you need help?"

Tsuna's voice was heaven to her ears, Nana adored her son more and more every time he spoke. Absentmindedly, Nana wondered if Tsuna ever learned Italian, how romantic it would sound.

"Don't worry about Okaa-san, Tsu-kun! Go take a seat and Okaa-san will bring everything!" Tsuna nodded, and Nana narrowed her eyes as she took in his long-sleeve shirt and long pants.

As the two settled in a companionable dinner, Nana said in a giggly tone, "Tsu-kun, you're so silly for wearing such warm clothing for this type of weather! Why don't you go change into a t-shirt and shorts and Okaa-san will take you to the park after dinner?"

Almost immediately, Tsuna shook his head frantically, "Tsu-kun doesn't want to go to the park, Tsu-kun wants to stay with Okaa-san!"

Nana's gaze sharpened, what was he afraid of that might be at the park? While Nana may have retired years ago, the Killer Maiden still had her skills. "But Okaa-san will be at the park with Tsu-kun too, right?"

Tsuna looked down at his food, and avoided Nana's eyes. "Tsu-kun will go to the park then, but Tsu-kun doesn't want to change his clothes…"

She hated that dejected look on her face, she almost wanted to pout and tell him that they didn't have to go anymore. But Nana needed to know, what made Tsuna's grades drop, and take away his love for school so easily? Namimori was one of the most peaceful towns of Japan, surely it couldn't be… bullies? No, no, no, Nana thought almost wildly, her little Tsu-kun being bullied? She couldn't bear to even think that her precious angel would be abused.

When they arrived at the park, there were many children running around, laughing care freely. Nana spied an open spot on the bench beside other mothers and leaned down to Tsuna. "Why don't you go play with the other kids while Okaa-san sits over there?"

Tsuna's lips quivered, "Tsu-kun thought Okaa-san was going to stay with Tsu-kun."

Nana giggled, but it sounded hallow to her ears, "Of course! But Okaa-san is going to stay over there okay?" With a light push, Tsuna hesitantly walked to the play structure. Nana sighed and watched as her adorable son looked doubtful at the other children. She then joined the other mothers and waved at them happily.

"Wah, Nana-san, Tsuna-kun is so big now!"

Hideki Sachi, a mother of twin, spoiled brutes, and the biggest gossiper of town. Nana would have to keep her guard around this woman, one wrong move and the whole town would know, but if she played her cards right, Nana knew she could turn the tables on the elder woman.

"Arigato Hideki-San," Nana sighed adoringly, "My little Tsu-kun is getting cuter and cuter everyday!"

"How many times do I have to tell you, Nana-san, just call me Sachi," Sachi giggled behind her hand. "Although Tsuna-kun is so cute, can you believe how tiny he still is!" Nana twitched; didn't Sachi just say Tsuna was big? "Unlike Tsuna, my two sweeties, Ken and Jun, are so big and have started playing American football," Sachi flipped her hair and Nana saw the other moms look impressed.

"Not only are Ken and Jun athletic, they are the top students in the class. I think Ken told me something the other day," Sachi tapped her chin and her cat-like eyes narrowed, "Didn't Tsuna get a 27 percent on the last test?" Then Sachi had the nerve to look shocked, "Oh dear, I didn't mean to tell everyone, I wasn't thinking of the setting, please forgive me Nana-san!"

The other mothers fussed around Sachi, "Oh it's okay, Nana-san doesn't mind, right?"

Nana only smiled sweetly.

Suddenly, a loud piercing scream echoed throughout the park, and all the moms, Nana included, rushed over to the scene.

There, she saw a crying Tsuna on the ground, and crying Ken and Jun hovering above him.

Nana quickly pushed the other mothers aside and cradled Tsuna in her arms, while Sachi did the same to her twins.

"What happened, Ken, Jun?" she heard Sachi ask.

"We-we just wanted to pl-play with Sawada-san, but he said he was t-too good for us," the twins broke out in more tears. Tsuna began to shake in her arms, but he did not say anything to deny or confirm the twins, Nana also did not say anything, yet she wondered how was it that Tsuna ended on the ground then? Sachi scooped the twins into her arms and looked at Nana and Tsuna indifferently, "Well, Tsuna-kun can you apologize to my Ken and Jun?"

Tsuna's lips quivered, and Nana swore her heart broke. Nana stood up tall, holding Tsuna in her arms, "Gomenasai, Hideki-san, Jun-kun, Ken-kun." Whispers between the other moms and children broke out, however Nana carried Tsuna out and looked forward.

She continued to carry him home and settled him on the couch. "Tsu-kun, you wait right here for Okaa-san while I go get the first aid kit, okay?"

As Nana entered the bathroom to grab the first aid kit, she slid down the down and hid her face in her hands. Her precious Tsuna was injured, she failed her duties as a mom, she was supposed to protect her baby. Get yourself together, Nana thought, your son is injured and sad, go help him. With a new determination, Nana grabbed the first aid kit and sat down beside a silent, crying Tsuna.

Nana was equally silent as she patched up Tsuna.

"Now, what is this I hear about Tsu-kun getting 27 percent on? Does Tsu-kun want to tell Okaa-san what really happened at the park?"

Tsuna bit his lip, "But you have to keep it a secret." Nana smiled softly and held her pinky up, "It's a pinky promise."

"All the kids at school don't like me because they said I was doing too well at school," Tsuna hiccup and his eyes became teary, "So Tsu-kun did bad on his test to make friends, but then Ken-san and Jun-san made fun of Tsu-kun. They call me Dame-Tsuna at school!"

Nana felt her heart drop, but Tsuna kept going and he began to cry as he talked. "Then at the park, Tsu-kun thought he could be friends with the other kids, but Ken-san and Jun-san came up and told the other kids they can't be Tsu-kun's friends," Tsuna looked up to Nana, "Then pushed me down and said that everybody was too good for Tsu-kun to be friends with."

Tsuna wiped his eyes and sniffled, "But Okaa-san can't tell anyone, okay? If the teachers find out or Hideki-san, Ken-san and Jun-san might get in trouble!"

Nana cried along with her son, her poor angel was so kind. She pulled him to her lap and stroked his fluffy hair, "Okaa-san pinky promised, remember?" She hugged him tight to her chest, how did she get so lucky to have such an amazing son?

"Okaa-san, why is Tsu-kun weak?" he asked quietly.

"What makes you think that?" Nana replied worryingly.

"Ken-san and Jun-san said Tsu-kun is weak because Tsu-kun doesn't play football and is easily pushed around," Tsuna unshed tears lined his eyes once again, his reply muffled into her chest.

Nana set Tsuna beside her and looked at him in the eye. "Tsuna, being strong isn't something that is always physical. Being strong is in here," she smiled softly as she pointed to the left side of his chest.

"My heart?" Tsuna tilted his head and blinked away his tears.

She nodded, "The Tsuna I know is incredibly strong," Nana giggled and tickled Tsuna's side lightly. "Tsuna never gives up, he always stays happy no matter what, and he is kind to everyone. And most of all," she pulled him to a side hug.

"Tsuna is the strongest person in the world because Tsuna has the biggest heart, wider than the sky, and always accepting and loving," Nana smiled brightly at Tsuna, "That's what it means to be strong."

* * *

WAHH, thank you everyone for all your kindness and support! Much love to everyone for favorited, followed, and reviewed my story. It makes me so happy because I know I definitely have a long way to go with writing still but there are still people somewhat interested. For the next chapter, would you like a guardian to be introduced or to go further into being "strong"? Please drop me a review, it makes me happy :~)


End file.
